


Hermanos

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Jensen, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Jared quiere ir a jugar, Jensen querrá jugar con él?





	Hermanos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pedido de una amiga de tumblr, gracias por confiar en mi ❤

 

 

 

 

 

Jared había robado las llaves del set de filmación. El Búnker lucía algo tenebroso en la oscuridad. Jensen no podía creerlo cuando apareció en su tráiler con cara de gato que acaba de comerse al canario y de un manotazo puso las llaves en su palma.

 

Travesura hecha. 

 

Ya habían hablado de ello, pero no en serio. Al menos eso pensó Jensen. Hasta que Jared aprovechó la oportunidad de que el set esté libre esta noche y que no había nadie cerca.   
  
“Aún estás seguro de esto?” Jared sonreía, dibujando hoyuelos en sus mejillas mientra le susurraba al oído.    
  


“Es arriesgado, pero…” Jensen miraba a su alrededor, aparentemente no había moros en la costa. De los dos, él era el más precavido. Jared siempre era más de actuar sin pensar, a la mierda las consecuencias. 

 

“Pero quieres jugar un poco más …” Jared hizo un puchero. Era como el diablillo encima del hombro de Jensen, siempre azuzando para hacer alguna travesura.   
“Anda 'Dean’... Yo sé que quieres follar a tu hermanito”

 

Jensen cruzó una mirada peligrosa con su coestrella. Él ‘'no juegues con fuego, niño,’ estaba implícita en ella.    
  


“O tal vez tienes razón… quizás es mejor follar tranquilos en el trailer, mientras Cliff simula no saber qué rayos hacemos que no aparecemos ya por el estacionamiento para largarnos de aquí.”

 

Jared estaba tentando a su suerte.

 

Jensen lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

 

Eso les pasa a los calienta pollas como Jared.

 

“¿Qué te pasa hermanito? ¿No querías coger duro hoy, eh?” ronroneó  la voz gruesa de puro whisky de Dean.

 

Bingo.

 

Jared logró su cometido. Sus ojos multicolores brillaron. Se lamió la boca saboreando ya lo que venía.

 

“Dean”.

 

Jared lo dijo como cuando Sam está llamando desesperado a su hermano, respiración agitada, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y esos ojos de cachorro perdido que hacen que hasta la parca se detenga un segundo para contemplarlo.

 

Hijo de puta.

 

Están en la sala de los mapas. La luz tenue de una de las viejas lámparas de escritorio es todo lo que los ilumina. 'Sam’ suspira cuando 'Dean’ se le acerca, aspirando su aroma, allí en su cuello. Corriendo un par de libros de una de las mesas, el hermano menor se desparrama sobre ella, tira de 'Dean’ por la chaqueta y le susurra:

 

“Fóllame como a esa camarera en Kentucky.” 

 

Dean empuja dos libros más que caen descuidadamente al suelo, en su afán de acomodarse entre esas dos largas piernas que lo abrazan por la cintura.

 

“¿Cuál cariño?” Dean busca el calor de su cuello, mientras que su mano lo sostiene por el muslo, friccionando la tela del jean áspera contra su piel. “¿La que follé de parada en el baño del restaurante antes de ir a ver a su novio o la que rezaba después de mamarme la polla porque en una semana se iba a casar? Aún conservo sus pantis ¿sabes?”

 

Jared reía ¿O era Sam? Jensen (y Dean también) tenía demasiados kinks para enumerar o recordar, pero él sabía a quién se refería con esa última 'chica’. Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Usó unas pantis en aquella ocasión, ahora lo recuerda. Seda roja. Maldito bastardo. 

 

“Imbécil.”

 

“Perra”.

 

La camisa desabrochada a tirones y un par de jeans que apretaba su verga hinchada. Sam gemía sintiendo ese miembro duro de Dean rozarse con el suyo. Al parecer no era el único que estaba a punto de explotar.

 

“Me refería a esa otra…” al parecer Sam todavía podía hablar coherentemente entre gemidos. Dean podía tomar esto como una afrenta personal. El mayor de los hermanos se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa levantando una ceja. “Ésa que se vino cuando tu le hablaste de tu 'hermanito Sammy’ mientras la follabas por detrás”.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Jared asintiendo con esa cara de suficiencia lo dice todo.

 

Dean (Jensen) sonríe, aún tratando de recuperarse del sofoco que enrojece sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello, porque sí… se acuerda de esa musculosa, alta y totalmente ebria ‘muchachita’. 

 

Estaban bien borrachos aquella vez. Pensó que no lo recordaría. Joder, fue la primera que vez que Jared se corrió sin tocarse. Después de eso, no hablaron más del asunto. 

 

“Dime ¿Sammy quien te dijo?”

 

_ ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas? _

 

“No estaba tan borracho 'Dean’”.

 

Jared gira los ojos. Jodido de mierda.

 

“Ya veo.”

 

Dean le quita los jeans y Sam le acaricia el torso hasta llegar al borde de sus bóxers.

 

“Follame como aquella vez 'Dean’”

 

Y Sam lo dice tan serio, tan vulnerable. Ya no es solo Sam quien lo observa sentado al borde de esa mesa. Tampoco es solo Dean quien lo besa en los labios como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 

Todo se desdibuja entre ellos. Sam y Dean. Jared y Jensen. Ya no hay barreras ni líneas definidas entre ellos.

 

“Date la vuelta, hermanito.”

 

Sam se agarra fuerte al borde del mueble, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Dean está detrás. Se escucha el sonido húmedo de algo escurriendo. Dos… tres dedos. Sam ya no esconde sus gemidos. La mesa empieza a rechinar un poco debajo de su peso, pero Sam no puede evitar empujar sus caderas contra esos dedos gruesos. 

 

Cuatro dedos y Dean está encima de él. Su aliento caliente en la nuca hace que se le enchine la piel.

 

“Dean...Dean.”

 

Sammy llamándolo así, como si ese hermoso cerebro suyo estuviera haciendo cortocircuito y lo único que puede atisbar es repetir su nombre como un mantra. Dean logra tiene es efecto en él. Ese hombre poderoso se transfigura frente a él. 

 

“Eso es, Sammy… déjame entrar, dime hermanito ¿quien te enseñó esto?” empuja la cabeza de su verga dentro de él. Sam mueve sus caderas buscando engullir toda su polla.

 

Niño goloso.

 

“Tú, hermano mayor… solo tú.”

 

Dean muerde el cuello carnoso de Sam y se entierra más aún en su calor.

 

“Tan estrecho, bebé.”

 

Aprieta sus nalgas tibias y Sam se arquea como un gato.

 

“Yo te enseñé a ser un buen niño ¿no es así, Sammy?”

 

Sam gime y Dean le tira del cabello.

 

“Siii.. ¡Dean!”

 

Sudor y choque de cuerpos. 

 

“Te encanta ¿no? Que te folle duro mientras todos piensan que tú solo eres mi buen hermanito menor...rapido...inteligente...fuerte y amable… nadie sabe qué puta eres por una buena polla o como gimes cuando tu hermano se corre en ti ¿no es cierto? ¡Dime!”

 

“Siii… ¡me encanta!... ¡Me encanta!”

 

Dean lanza un gemido gutural. Sam se aprieta alrededor de él haciéndolo bordear el orgasmo.

 

“Nadie sabe y él que se entera paga las consecuencias ¿no es cierto bebé? Y a ti te encanta que te folle mientras el resto del mundo piensa que solo somos un par de hermanos…”

 

Sam se corre en el momento que Dean le frota la polla. Se arquea, regando su semen sobre la mesa pulida, enfrente de la cámara 4 y la silla del director. Puede imaginarlos allí, filmando esta escena.

 

Sam queda suspendido un instante. Su más dramática escena. Luego cae sobre la madera como si fuera una de sus tantas muertes, la más deliciosa muerte. Expulsa el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones soplando entre sus cabellos enmarañados y siente a Dean follarlo con más furia, apretando sus caderas, sofocandolo contra la mesa.

 

Dos segundos (¿o fueron dos minutos?) Dean cae encima Sam, vaciandose dentro de él.

 

La escena final.

 

Porque donde va Sam, allí lo seguirá Dean.

 

No hay aplausos, solo respiraciones agitadas, sudor y besos húmedos en el cuello.

 

En la oscuridad, son solo dos sombras que juegan, entre risas y murmullos. Dos hermanos jugando en la nocturnidad.

  
  


 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


  
  


>   
>    
> 


End file.
